


A Different Kind of Torture

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Smut, community: kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quiet or I’ll gag you,” Rodney murmured as his fingers crawled up and down the Colonel’s inner thigh held taught by the ropes. He moved his head to John’s strong jaw and placed a soft kiss on the skin. “It will be shame you have such pretty lips.” Written for kink_bingo using the "Teasing" Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Torture

“I hate you sooooo much,” John moaned as he pulled at the ropes tying his hands to the bed, “so fucking much!”

“That’s a lie John Sheppard,” Rodney replied as his face hovered over the other man’s face and as his fingers crawled down his shivering captive’s torso, “you love me and the things I do to you. You love the way I touch you. You love the way I kiss you and most of all, you love the way I play with…this.”

John gasped as Rodney’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Just as I suspected,” The scientist gloated as hand clasped around the pulsating member began to slide up and down in a pumping motion. He watched as John closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A satisfied grin formed on his face, it was just what he wanted.

“Yes,” John rasped as he thrust into the other man’s hand, “have to admit Doctor McKay you have the magic touch. I am already so close.”

The scientist laughed lowly. As always he reeled the flyboy in like a fish, now the fun part begins.

“Really now,” Rodney said quickly ceasing his pumping. John made a small whimper at the back of his throat. Quickly Rodney placed a finger on the other man’s lips, “well we can’t have you coming before I have a chance to explore your lovely body.”

He removed his hand from the Colonel’s member and began to massage his inner thigh, causing John to utter a cry as if he was skinned alive. Rodney responded by placing his hand lightly over his helpless victim’s mouth.

“Quiet or I’ll gag you,” Rodney murmured as his fingers crawled up and down the Colonel’s inner thigh held taught by the ropes. He moved his head to John’s strong jaw and placed a soft kiss on the skin. “It will be shame you have such pretty lips.”

“Please,” John uttered but was muffled by the hand.

Rodney chuckled again as he nuzzled his cheek against John’s.

“You are my prize John Sheppard,” The scientist said pressing tiny kisses down the jaw-line and the side of his neck, “a man with such ungodly beauty, with such courage and strength, a man who is to face the greatest of dangers.” Rodney paused and licked his lips becoming dry as John writhed beneath him, the other man’s dark hairs on his stomach occasionally rubbing against his hardness.

He smirked for a moment at his achievement before beginning his task of ravishing the Colonel’s long neck, placing his lips around the hollow muscle of the Adam’s apple. Oh the look of pleasure was priceless as John slammed his eyes shut and tilted his head backwards.

“Anyone would be willing to have such a handsome prize,” Rodney whispered against the pale skin causing a growl of pleasure to erupt from the bottom of the Colonel’s throat, “but yet, I against all odds beat them all. I, the geeky genius of this expedition caught the handsome Colonel in his web. Aren’t I lucky?”

“You are so lucky,” John rasped in broken whimpers, “now please fuck me.”

Rodney chuckled and put a finger to John’s lips, effectively silencing him.

“And I will,” He said with a smile as he slowly slid off the Colonel’s body, “just as soon as soon as I get my work done.”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” John roared as Rodney got off the bed. The colonel glared with hateful eyes as what he now perceived as most evil man in the universe walked to his side with a long silk sash. “IF YOU WERE GOING TO USE ME AS MOTIVATION AS SOMETHING YOU COULD HAVE-“

Before John could finish his sentence the silk sash was wrapped tightly around his mouth.

“You behave now,” Rodney said kissing his captive on the cheek.

And as he went to his computer without a single ounce of clothing he felt John’s angered gaze burning into him. And the burn had hurt so good.


End file.
